


Movie Night

by petersnotkingyet



Series: Love is Blind (and so is Kenny) [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Blind Character, Blind!Kent, Communication, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Stimming, Supportive!Alexei, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: Kent finds out Jack signed with the Falconers.





	Movie Night

“Kenny?” Alexei called, shutting the door behind him.  For a long moment, the apartment was quiet.

“Bedroom,” Kent finally called back.  His voice hitched in the second syllable, and Alexei knew the news had beat him home.  He took his shoes off by the door and walked quietly to the bedroom.

“Hey,” Alexei said softly as he entered the bedroom.  Kent was sitting in the floor between the bed and the wall, and Alexei lowered himself down across from him.  Kit had been twisting her way around her owner’s legs, and she moved to nose at Alexei’s dangling hand.  “I was hoping to beat Internet.”

“Jack’s coming,” Kent said.  His voice was panicked, nearly hysterical.  Alexei bit his lip and wondered how long Kent had been like this before he got home.  He’d seen Kent have panic attacks before, and this one was especially bad.  “Jack’s coming here.”

“Not into our bedroom,” Alexei said.  Kent gave a brief, shuddering laugh, but his hands still went to grip at his hair.  “Just to Providence.  We were talking about this.  I was thinking you were okay about Falconers making offer to Zimmermann.”

“I didn’t think he’d really take it,” Kent said.  “I—I thought he’d go to Vegas.  That’s where he was probably going in the draft.”

“Here is closer to Zimmermann’s college,” Alexei said.  “He was probably wanting to stay closer to friends.”

“Everyone’s going to know,” Kent said.  “The team’s going to hate me.”

“I’m not thinking Zimmermann will tell them,” Alexei said, trying to sound reassuring.  Kent’s grip on his hair looked painful, so Alexei reached to gently pull his hands away.  Kent allowed it, but his hands immediately starting patting against his knees.  “The team is liking you.  Ex-boyfriend will not change that.”

Kent shook his head.  “Lex, it was my fault,” he said.  His face crumpled, and for a split second it looked like Kent was going to cry.  It made Alexei's heart ache.  “You’re going to hate me.  It was my fault.”

“Was not your fault,” Alexei said.  “Let’s get up, okay? Sit on bed instead of floor.”

He stood up, and after a brief pause Kent followed.  He was trembling, and his hands were making shuddery little circles at his sides.  Alexei sat on the bed first, leaning back on the pillows piled against the headboard.  When Kent sat next to him, Alexei could feel him shaking.

“It’s not feeling like it now, but everything is going to be okay,” Alexei promised.  When Kent didn’t respond, he kept talking.  “I know you are not liking to talk about Jack, but I’m going to say.  What happened to Zimmermann was very sad, but you were not being responsible.  Parents did not know.  You did not know.  No one knew, because he did not want you to.  Is no one’s fault.”

“I could have done better,” Kent mumbled.

“You were very young,” Alexei said.  “Bringing to party was not being bad person.  You were just wanting to spend time with him.  Would have happened either way.  At party, at least you were there to find him.  Would have been worse if Zimmermann was alone.”

Kent put his legs beneath the blankets and pulled them up to his waist.  He traced the hem of the quilt with his fingertips, and Alexei kept talking.

“I’m never blame you for having hard feeling about Jack, okay?” Alexei said.  “He was big part of your life, and it ended very sudden and very bad.  Hard feelings about Jack aren’t mean you’re love me less.  I’m understand.  Is okay.”

“Christ, Lexei,” Kent said.  His voice was cracking, but Alexei could hear the panic beginning to fade.  “What’d I ever do to deserve you?”

“Everything,” Alexei responded immediately.  “Let’s put movie on and take nap, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Kent said.  “You pick.”

“You’re just say that because you’re not wanting to get up and start movie,” Alexei said as he got off the bed.  He took his time sorting through the options.

When Alexei sat back down, Kent asked, “What’d you pick?”

“Princess Diaries,” Alexei said.  “First one.”

Princess Diaries was Kent’s go-to when he needed to wind down.  Growing up, his sister was picking it when it was her turn to choose, and it had morphed into Kent’s favorite comfort movie.  Since he started dating Alexei, they’d watched it at least a dozen times.

Within the first half hour, Kent was dosing off.  Kit hopped onto the bed with them and settled across his legs.  Alexei stretched down to pet her, and she gazed pensively at him for a moment before tilting her head to allow it.  When the movie ended, Alexei got up to start the second one.

“Lex, can you do me a favor?” Kent said.

“Sure, Kenny,” Alexei said.  “Was I waking you up?”

Kent shrugged and chewed the inside of his lip.  “Will you look out for Jack?” Kent said.  “I’m sure…. I’m sure he’s different than he used to be, but it always used to help for him to have someone more outgoing to hang out with while he was getting to know people.”

“You’re wanting me to keep an eye on him?” Alexei said.  “Help him adjust?”

“Yeah,” Kent said.  “Only if you want to though.”

“Kenny, you’re having biggest heart,” Alexei said.  “I will help Zimmermann.  Make welcome.”

“Thanks,” Kent said, leaning against Alexei’s side.

“Of course,” Alexei said softly.  “Go back to sleep.  I’m stay here.”

“Okay,” Kent said.  “Okay.”


End file.
